Evolution
by Mr Rumplestiltskin Gold
Summary: If Loki wasn't born with magic then how could he have acquired it?   One-shot giving a possible explanation


**First attempt at a Loki fanfiction. Hope you enjoy**

**Disclaimer: **** None of the characters belong to me unfortunately. **

Evolution

'Ready or not, here I come' Loki shouted throughout the castle halls, he already knew where Sif was. She always hid in the same place every single time hoping that he would believe she had changed her mind this once. He turned around, she hadn't.

'Ugh come on Loki, every single time!' Sif said. She had been standing directly behind him, nothing between them. He was sure if he had stood still enough he would have felt her breath against his neck.

'And every single time you hide in the same place, now tell me where the warriors are.' He knew she would know, she had stood with him yet had watched the directions the others had gone. She would also tell him.

'The three went that way and Thor went towards your room.' Sif said, resigned to her capture. She sat on the floor resting her head on her hands 'Go on then'

Loki turned and went in the direction of the warriors, he knew many secret passages through the castle to his room, he would be able to get to Thor quickly after finding the three. He pushed open the door and glancing at Sif he walked into the corridor and instantly saw Volstagg. 'That's not the point of the game, I doubt you've grasped that you need to hide, not stand in full sight.'

Volstagg groaned then whispered to something behind the curtain. 'You told me this was the point of this. I'll get you for this.' There was a chuckle from the other side of the room and Loki sighed. It seemed the only person in the whole castle who could play this game properly was Thor. 'Fandrall, Hogun I know where you are. Save me the effort of pulling back the curtain and opening the chest and just get out yourselves.' He watched as they obeyed, both of them laughing hysterically walking past him towards the room they had started in to join Sif.

Loki rolled his eyes then, after looking out for people watching, pulled back the tapestry and slid behind it into the corridor behind. He walked for a few minutes before pushing away the tapestry on the other side.

He saw Thor and Thor saw him. The blonde boy set off at a run. Loki followed quickly.

They ran through the many corridors of the palace, Thor's pace never slowing, skidding around corners and almost smashing many of Odin and Frigga's prized possessions. His laughter rang through the corridors, bouncing off the walls. He would catch him, no matter what.

That's when he saw it, the tear of light running down one of the walls ripping through the solid stone structure. He stopped, completely forgetting about Thor and the chase. He was captured by the strange light emanating from the wall. He walked towards it slowly, as if approaching a bomb, his curiosity taking over and clouding his better judgement. His hands found the wall and he leaned forwards, peering through the gap. What he saw surprised him. It was a large tree, larger than anything he had seen before, it exuded a power that he had never felt before, it seemed to be calling him.

Loki reached out, his hand easily slipping through the small gap in the wall. Taking in a deep breath he extended his fingers and touched the bark of the tree.

The pain was unimaginable. He was instantly thrown against the opposite wall. He hit his head and blacked out.

'Is he ok?'

'I don't know I think he is. Should we get Frigga or something?'

'No she'll just freak out, let's wait for him to wake up.'

'You think that's wise?'

'Look, he's moving we can ask him.'

Loki had been listening to Thor and Sif talking for a few moments and his head was hurting so much he would rather if they hadn't noticed him move his head slightly. No such luck. He opened his eyes very slowly but shut them instantly. It was very bright, too bright, it had hurt the back of his eyes.

'Come on Loki, wake up.' Thor said desperately, he had been upset, he could hear the emotion in his voice.

He tried again, opening his eyes only slightly, squinting at the light. Thor smiled so he started opening his eyes wider, the sight of thousands even millions of strands of very thin light alarmed him causing his eyes to widen in shock. It hit the back of his retina and something changed. So quickly that it took Loki by surprise. It was as if his brain's capacity had doubled even trebled and the pain of it caused him to gasp.

'What is it Loki? Is everything ok?'

He spoke, he knew it was exactly what Thor wanted to hear and he had figured it out in a fraction of a second. 'Everything is fine Thor, I'm fine.' He smiled brilliantly and stood up, smoother than usual but so very natural.

Sif and Thor stared open mouthed at him as he stood up straight, as if he hadn't been thrown across the corridor. 'Are you su-'

'What's going on here?' Volstagg's booming voice sounded, announcing his Fandrall and Hogun's presence.

'I merely fell, I tripped over the edge of the tapestry.' He pointed at a bump in the tapestry that ran onto the floor, he had never noticed it before he spoke. He wouldn't mention this to anyone, nor that he had noticed every single little detail since he had opened his eyes. 'I shall be fine, just a scratch.' He smiled again and moved past Thor. His movements were strange to him, probably to everyone else watching as well but they were much more efficient, the best way to move.

'Are we going to stand here all day or can we move on?' He asked, as the rest of the group just watched him, a few in shock the rest thoroughly confused.

'Of course,' Thor said, after a few moments, the worry still woven intricately in every syllable.

Loki turned, smiling and noticed that the tear in the wall was no longer there.

'I hear you played this afternoon. Did you have fun?' Frigga asked before bringing a mouthful of dinner to her mouth, chewing delicately. The family sat eating dinner, Odin at the head of the table directly opposite Thor who was copying his father's every action. Loki, as always, was opposite Frigga who addressed him specifically.

'Yes we did mother, we had a wonderful game of hide and seek.' He spoke after finishing his mouthful, Thor did not.

'Yessh end 'oki fell ober.' Small lumps of food flew from his mouth. Loki sighed, his brother would probably never learn, Odin hadn't.

'What?' Odin turned to him, the full glare that would have chilled him to the bone before didn't affect him at all. 'Did you break anything?' Of course, no 'are you ok' or 'what happened?' No, Loki was instantly asked if he had damaged anything.

'No father, everything is fine.' Loki smiled and continued to eat, Frigga looked at him sympathetically. He could expect her to ask him about it later. He already had all of the answers.

Thor was looking very proud of himself for some reason and he reached forwards to take another chicken leg, he knocked over a wine bottle. The tablecloth and Frigga's ivory would have been stained a deep red if Loki had not reached out. He had seen it coming and had started to move a fraction of a second before it had been hit, moving some of the light strands to catch it before it had a chance to spill over.

There was silence as he made the strands straighten the bottle and return to his seat. The food Odin had on his fork fell back onto his plate and Thor's mouth hung open. Frigga just sat in silence, too polite to react.

'Please may I be excused?' Loki asked, he had finished anyway and he needed to process what had just happened. It had been instinctive at the time but now after a moment of contemplation, he realised just how major his actions had been. Could it have been magic? Before he could see the strands he would have said it was.

Odin nodded slightly and he left, moving swiftly from the room all the time thinking…what am I?


End file.
